The Last Night
by Kill All Regret None
Summary: This is my first posted fic.It's set in H.S. Bulma's parent died in a car accident and she lives with her aunt and uncle. There is a lot of language and there will be very adult scenes later on. I just had to get it out of my head. It's a B/17.
1. What hurts the most?

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z but I am very jealous of those who do. I also do not own any of the music that will appear in this story.

Song: What hurts the most

By Rascal Flats

Chapter 1:

"Mrs. Breifs you have been summoned to the dean's office." Announced her English teacher as she read the note just given to her. Bulma put down her pencil and slowly removed herself from her desk. She hadn't done anything wrong, why would the dean want to talk to her. Walking down the long empty corridors she had a very bad feeling about this.

"Ah Mrs. Breifs please come in and take a seat." The Dean opened his door allowing her entrance. It was then she noticed the two police officers standing off to the left of the office. Taking a seat she looked nervously from the officers to the dean. She definitely hadn't done anything worth calling the police. Well being totally hot, and the most popular girl in school wasn't a crime was it? She managed a nervous smile as the dean sat behind his large desk.

"So what did I do sir?" She asked unable to keep silent. She didn't like being in the same room with two cops. Especially when they were looking at her like that.

"Mrs. Breifs these two officers are here to take you to Orange County General."

"The hospital." Cutting him off she looked at the two uniforms a little confused. "Why?"

"Mrs. Breifs, we're sorry to say. There was a car accident, it was very bad. Your parents…"

"Are fine! I just talked to them before my last class."

"It seems that another car being pursued by the police swerved and hit them. There was a pile up. You're mother didn't make it…your father is in critical condition and as you are next of kin." He trailed off opening the door to the dean's office. He did not need to elaborate. She stood slowly and followed them down to their cruiser. Her mother, gone? Her father, hanging on by a thread? This couldn't be happening . Her life was perfect. Family, School, Boyfriend, all perfect. How could this be happening to her.

Arriving at the hospital she was shown to her father's room. It was as they rounded the corner just down the hall that they heard an alarm go off. Immediately everyone was running towards their destination. Bulma watched horrified as her father flat lined and they tried to resesitate him. "DADDY!" She screamed as the police held her back from him. Her eyes were blurry from the tears but she swore that for an instant his pale blue eyes opened and locked on hers. Even with all of the chaos in the room it seemed as though everything went into slow motion. Her fighting against the hold on her, the nurses trying to keep him alive, the machines, everything. His eyes softened a little.

"I love you Bulma." It was barely more than a whisper but she heard it none the less. With that his eyes closed again and he was gone. When the nurses finally pronounced him they released her. She flew to his bedside and hugged him tightly.

"No, daddy!" she cried into his neck as she hugged him tighter.

The nurse looked at her sadly. That poor girls life had just been torn apart, and it wasn't even noon yet. "Her aunt and uncle are on their way in from South City." The nurse looked up at the officer and then back at the girl. At least she had family to be with in this time.

What she wouldnt give to go back to her life before that day. Moving in with her aunt and uncle far away from home had been more than she could take. She had been enrolled in a new school no more than a couple days after her parent funeral. Hwo she made it through each day she didnt really know. She supposed that it must have been one step at a time. Some steps had been a little harder to take. Her aunt and uncle made it painfully clear that while they welcomed her into their home they fully intended on using their new heiress for their own selfish reasons. It had been a very long day. The storm clouds could be seen rolling in off in the distance. Soon it would be pouring and she couldn't wait. Thunderstorms were like an outward manifestation of how she felt torn up inside. On minute her life was calm and collected and the next it was dark and raging.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

Bulma looked at the photo of her and her parents for the 10th time that day. Had it really only been a year ago when she was with them. Sighing she ran her hand along the silver frame. That was a good day. They had just spent the day at the beach as was evident from her fathers horrible sun burn. Her mother with her ever present cheerful smile. Bulma with her arms around both of their shoulders laughing, happy. She looked around her small room and then back at the photo. Why couldn't she just be happy here? Surely this new life wasn't so bad. She could have been thrown into a foster house or been put out on the streets. They didn't abuse or neglect her in any way.

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

She could still remember that day clear in her mind. Being pulled from class, the ride to the hospital, seeing her father on the bed. She had been so close. If only they had driven faster she might have been able to say goodbye. Or to tell him that she loved him. She had taken them for granted. They would always be there why should she go out of her way for them. They were just parents, just doing their job. She had taken from them and been so ungrateful. She never wanted for anything and they made sure she only had the best. Spoiled, self-centered Bulma was only concerned with what the kids at school thought. Thinking back she was so stupid. If only she had told them she loved them more, or that she appreciated them. Maybe she wouldn't feel so bad now that they were gone. She just couldn't shake the memory of her father looking straight at her and saying,"I love you". He had passed and joined her mother. //Mom...I didn't even get to see you.// Another tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the funeral. It was a closed casket for the both of them. They had been barried right next to each other just as they had requested. That day seemed like decades ago.

Now she lived here with her aunt and uncle in South city. She hated it here. She hated them. They didn't understand. Expecting her to adjust within days and except that her parent were gone. Her Aunt Clare had demanded that she trade in her coveralls for designer dresses. To set down her tools and attend classes for the social etiquette. Upon her parents death everything had gone to her. The only stipulation was that she had to attend college. Until then she was stuck with her aunt and uncle who thought more of her social elite status than her education.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

If only her parents had known what they had left her too. Her mother would be outraged at her aunt. Mother had always wanted her to choose for herself. To do what made her happy, even if it was working down in her father's labs. Her aunt was the complete opposite. All she wanted was for her to marry a wealthy husband and to attend all the important social functions. They had moved back to South city and into the eye of the paparazzi. Being forced to make appearances and answer questions about her parents death had been horrible. Her aunt had insisted that it would be great for publicity. Honesty didn't they care about anything else? Her uncle was no better.

"A women's place is in the kitchen." He had told her after taking her tools away from her. He had not approved of her free thinking and independence at all. When Dr. Dero, a member of the board, and fellow scientist of her father's company proposed that she start working with them he was outraged. Saying that she would do no such thing while she lived under his roof. He was determined to keep her from college, to keep her from having anything to do with the company, and to keep all her inheritance for his wife and himself. Dr. Gero had seen her eyes light up when he mention her becoming an intern. Then sadly he watched as it was quickly stomped out by her guardians.

He would have offered to take her in but legally guardianship went to her uncle and aunt. He didn't care that he already had two other children. It would have given her some one her own age to connect to. It would have kept her home instead of moving her away from everything she knew. He looked up at the big house at the end of the driveway. She was standing in her bedroom window looking caged. She put her hand up to the window and he sighed. Getting into his car he drove away there was nothing he could do to help her. Her guardians said no, that was final.

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

Looking back at the picture sitting on top of her dresser she sighed. "I miss you guys so much." She really had been blessed with great parents and never knew it. It was only now that they were gone that she realized what she had. They were gone and there was no bringing them back. Her mom wouldn't be there to help her get ready for prom, if she even went. Her father wouldn't get to see his princess graduate at the top of her class. They wouldn't be there to help her as she ran the company. Another tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she pulled out a t-shirt from her drawer. Pulling it on she grabbed her keys and headed downstairs.


	2. Party

Note: You'll notice a lot of these chapters have songs to go with them. I was listening to a mixed cd I made a while back and for some reason this popped into my head. It was one of those times where you either wrire it down or it stays in your head until the end of all time. I dont particullarly have that much extra space up there and so I chose to write it down. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own pocket lint and thats about it. DBZ belongs to some one else.

Chapter 2 Party

"And just where do you think you're going?" Came her Aunt Clare's voice from the kitchen.

"I'm just going to library." She lied as she took her jacket off of its hook. Slipping it on she looked at her aunt with a bored expression. She knew her aunt would object.

"I thought you had class today." Narrowing her green eyes she looked at her neice disapprovingly. "Must you wear stuff like that out in public." Bulma had on a pair of black skate shoes, low set jeans, and her black Capsule Corp tee. "What will people say about us? I demand you go and change."

"I'm not getting dressed up to go to the library. And as for what people will think. I assume they will think that I like Capsule Corp which is good considering I will own some day." With an overly sweet smile she opened the front door and left.

Getting into her small black supra she sighed. "Kami I hate those two." With that she pulled out of the drive way and sped off. She wasn't going to the library instead she was going to the park. It was the only place where she could clear her mind. It had started to drizzle and she didn't mind in the least. Watching the sun set in the park she stretched her arms above her head relaxing. It was then that her phone went off "Do Do Do Do Do Inspector Gadget" rolling her eyes she pulled her phone out.

"What do you want?" As always her aunt had found the perfect time to interrupt her. She pulled up into the driveway a little while later and came inside. Clare and her Uncle Peter were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Oh there you are. Well I suggest you go and change. Your uncle was just promoted. We are going to go out and celebrate. You'll not be going looking like you do now." Clare looked her up and down again.

"I'll not be going then."

"You will go upstairs and do as your aunt said. This is a very important dinner for me and I'll not have you ruin it." Peter snapped angrily.

"If you're so concerned with me ruining it then maybe I should stay home." She countered not at all afraid of him. This wasn't the first hissy fit she had seen him throw.

"Because the press would be there and it would do well for your face to be in the pictures as well. You cant very well attract suitors when they don't know you exist." Clare stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"All the more reason not to go." Bulma sneered heading up stairs.

Peter reached out and grabbed her by the hair. "Don't walk away from us when we're talking to you. You will do as you're told. As long as you live under this roof, eat our food, and live off of us then you will do as we say. Didn't your parents teach you anything of obedience. Now get your ass up there and get ready." He pushed her back up the stairs.

Standing in front of her full length mirror she nearly gagged. Was it really necessary for the dress to be so tight. Did it really need the long slit up both sides? She could barely walk in the 5 inch heals they gave her. This was ridiculous. She wasn't some prize to be put on display for the highest bidder. "At least I got to do my own hair and make up." Kami only knows what they would make her look like.

"We're leaving!" Came Clare's annoying voice from downstairs. Rolling her eyes she grabbed her small matching designer bag and headed down stairs. "Oh my, well you look lovely. See now why do you bother with those trashy clothes. You could be very pretty if you only put in the effort. After all who would ever take a second look at you when you're dressed like some street kid." After that Bulma just tuned her out and picked up the "appropriate" jacket. This was going to be a very long night.

An hour later….

Standing off to the side of her guardians she masked her contempt. Everyone here was fake. She was at least thankful that everyone seemed to be leaving her alone. She could play her role as the pretty heiress as long as no one bothered her. "And this is my niece Bulma Breifs" All good things must end she mused looking up from her glass of wine. If only she had kept her thoughts to herself. It always seemed that just as she was finding some kind of peace in her life something came along and ruined it.

"Of the late Dr. Breifs. I had heard and offer my condolences for your late brother in law as well as for his wife. I must admit I thought you were exaggerating when you spoke of your niece." he was a middle aged man with graying brown hair. He had hazel eyes and she supposed that in his youth he would have been a "prime" candidate for her aunt to push her off on. "Mrs. Breifs."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement and it was only when she saw her uncle scowling at her did she hold out her hand. "My name is Mr. Sen. I work with your uncle." Forcing a smile she watched as he took her hand and kissed it. "Allow me to introduce my son, Yamcha."

Looking at her uncle she narrowed her eyes. So this was the real reason they had been so against leaving her at home. They were going to start showing her off to all their friends in hopes that one of their sons would be interested in her. She glared definitely at her uncle almost snatching her hand out of his co-worker's.

Mr. Sen stepped aside and motioned for another to move forward. "My son Yamcha who will also be attending Orange Star High his senior year also."

He was gorgeous with short jet black hair and dark eyes. He had broad shoulders and well sculpted arms. She would have been drooling had it not been for the "Kami's gift to women" attitude she sensed from him.

"Orange Star High, as in Orange Star High in Satan City?" Her head snapped to the older man.

"Didn't your aunt and uncle tell you? He was not the only one to receive this promotion. It calls for an immediate move to Satan City. I'd say the both of you should arrive just in time to start the new year together." Mr. Sen looked at her uncle and he shrugged.

"We were going to tell her after the gathering. We didn't want her to be upset at having to move."

"Indeed." She snorted causing the three of them to look at her curiously.

"Well Mrs. Breifs it seems as though we'll be learning the ropes together." Came a smooth voice next to her followed by an arm around her waist. Her uncle practically beamed upon seeing this. It was enough to make her want to throw up.

"I'm afraid not. I already know my way around." She slipped out of his arm and Peter narrowed his eyes at her. "If you'll excuse me I think I'll go get some fresh air."

Before her uncle to object at her departure she was gone. " Well Peter she certainly is all that you said she would be. What do you think son?"

"Oh yes." Yamcha mused watching her as she made her way to the double doors. She was heading outside, alone, and he could not resist following her. "Father if you'll excuse me." Mr. Sen waved his hand dismissively and Yamcha left.

"So as agreed when they are joined I will make you a partner?" Peter asked as they made their way towards their table.

"Yes, but how do you intend on gaining control of the company to do that?" Mr. Sen asked curiously as they strolled along through the party.

"It's quite simple. She only inherits the company if she attends college. Keep her from attending and graduating college by with holding tuition money, not permitting her to work, and marrying her off. The company then will fall to me." Peter explained as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Well now, that does sound promising. I think Yamcha would be very agreeable to our little plan. He seems to be quite smitten with her, as with all the other young debutants if I must say so." Mr. Sen laughed as he sat down with his friend. This had turned out to be a very promising evening.

Bulma looked out over the balcony at the city. The storm clouds were now steadily rolling in. The drizzle had become a soft rain and she was sure that before the evening was through there would be a down pour. She welcomed it even more now that she stood there in her fancy dress and designer shoes. //Let it wash away this whole mess and just leave me.//

"It's beautiful isn't it. I myself have always found the night life of South City amazing." Must someone always interrupt her. Turning around she found that he was a lot closer than she would have welcomed.

"For some reason I do not think it is the city you are admiring." she replied as politely as possible. He eyed her up and down making her feel uncomfortable. His eyes lingered on the swell of her breast before he looked back into her deep blue eyes. He smirked and then laughed a little.

"No I suppose not. You know your father and mine are hoping that with the move coming, the new school, and such. That well…"

" He is not my father. My 'guardian' would like nothing more than to marry me off. Don't think for a minute that I'm ignorant of their plans. I will not be used as some bargaining chip to affirm their social status. Nor will I be used to affirm yours." Brushing past him she didn't get very far. He reached out and slipped his arm around her waist. Pulling her up against his chest he smirked down at her.

"Now now hear me out. I actually do not like this idea any more than you do. I mean no insult when I saw you're not exactly my type. If my father is going to force my hand, and your 'guardian' your then I don't see what choice either of us have." She was pushing on his chest trying to get him to let go. Snatching a wrist up in each hand he moved her hands behind her back. Effectively terminating any further attempts at escape or at harming him. "While the idea of you hanging on my arm is not at all repulsive I like to keep my options open." In short he was telling her that he was a player and that he didn't want to be tied down.

"Well at least your honest. More than I can say for half the people in that room." She laughed lightly before looking up at him again. "I'm sorry. I just don't like being offered up as some prize."

"I'll make a deal with you. We'll play along with them for now. Stringing them along. I'll keep my hand to myself and you"

"I will refrain myself from and comments that would damage any egos. Yea yea yea I get the picture." She rolled her eyes and he released her.

"Do we have a deal then?" He asked holding out his hand. She glared at him for a moment and then set her hand in his. Instead of shaking it he brought it to his lips and kissed it. She grit her teeth and he watched as her nose twitched slightly. //Oh this is going to be fun.// He thought to himself as he led her back into the party.


	3. Plastic Princess

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the DBZ characters

Song: Deify

By Disturbed

Chapter 3

She looked up at the building before her. Had it really been a year since she'd been her. Senior year, last year. She felt a little nervous but at the same time overjoyed. She would get to see her friends again. What would Marron and Launch say when they saw her. They had been so heart broken when she had just left one day. "So this is it, huh?" she looked over her shoulder as Yamcha pulled up next to her supra in his Lamborghini.

"Have you ever been to public school before?" She asked as they headed towards the office.

"No only private school but I guess here they don't have any." They picked up their schedules and headed into the mass of teenagers.

"Meet me here before 2nd hour. I walk you to this class and then I'll show you where your next one is."

"Well what are you going to be doing?" He asked as she started to walk away.

"I don't have a class right now. I'm going to see if I cant track down a couple of old friends." She waved and then practically skipped down the hallway. Shaking his head he opened the door and entered the classroom.

"So he was totally into me."

"Jeeze Marron I thought you were going out with Tommy."

"Well I am and now I'm dating Jimmy."

"Like oh my Kami look at her." Launch elbowed Marron in the rib. Marron turned around and tried to see who she was talking about. "Like is that Bulma, our Bulma Briefs."

"Hey girls, wow been a long time what's up?" Bulma asked looking at her two once best friends. Marron was wearing a ridiculously short pink mini dress with pumps and Lunch was very much the same.

"Like EW. We don't know you."

"But its me, Bulma. What do you mean you don't know me. We've been friends since grade school."

"F.Y.I Bulma times have changed and we wont be seen talking to someone so… so… uh Launch I cant even think of the word."

"Uh where did you get your clothes, the salvation army. Get away."

"Yeah like why do you look so catalog. What happened to our Bulma? Ew who cares like just scamper off before people start thinking we know you."

"Hey why don't you two Barbies lay off of her. Aren't you late for some more plastic surgery? Kami knows you couldn't have enough done to fix that beak." Came a voice from behind Bulma.

"Uh… How dare you talk to me? Uh.." Marron mock shivered and pulled out a bottle of disinfectant. "Come on Launch, Lets get out of here before we catch something. Loser-itus."

Bulma turned around and found a a girl about her age. She had long black hair and wore a white polo shirt sporting their school logo over her left breast. Under it were the words "Senior Class President." "Hi my name is Chi Chi Mau and you are?"

"Uh Bulma, Bulma Breifs."

"So it's true you've come back to orange star. I thought you moved to South city." Chi Chi asked as they walked through the crowed hall together.

"I did, my uncle recently got promoted and we moved back here. I uh, thank you for what you did back there. I thought that when I came back we would just naturally be friends again.

"Well sorry to say but they are probable the last people you want to be friends with. They are like the biggest sluts in the entire city. I don't think there is more than two guys that haven't had both of them. They think they are so much better than everyone else." Chi Chi explained as they made their way towards the girls bathroom.

"Gah did you see what she was wearing. Ew."

"I know, like I cant believe she even talked to us."

"I mean the only reason we hung out with her before was because of her family's money. No need for that now."

"I know right. Honestly who does she think she is."

"We are I'm head cheerleader and your captain of the dance squad. And little miss Annie the Orphan thinks she can just waltz up to us. Ew."

The two were completely oblivious to the other occupants in the bathroom. Bulma was seething in her stall. Glaring dagger at the door. She wanted to hear everything they had to say before she let them know she was there.

All my devotion betrayed

I am no longer afraid

I was too blinded to see

How much you've stolen from me

" I mean reality check the only reason why any one liked her was because her family was loaded. It wasn't like she was all that pretty or even that cool. Everyone was just sucking up to her. I cant believe we put up with her for so long. Well at least we managed to get a little something out of it. Can you imagine the look on her face when people start asking her about the real reason why she left. I mean how long do you think its going to take before everyone in the school hears out little rumor about her sleeping with a teacher and getting knocked up. Especially after old man Roshi got fired after she left."

Had she really been so stupid as to consider these two her friends. They were nothing but backstabbing leeches. Had she really been like that a year ago? She refused to believe it. Opening her stall door she glared bloody murder at her 'friends'.

"Uh oh look Launch I think she over heard us. What's the matter Bulma dear? Not used to hearing that not everyone in the world kisses your ass?" Marron asked snapping her compact shut.

You want to know why I feel so horrified?

I've let my innocence die

Chi Chi came out of her stall next and had to jump on Bulma to hold her back from attacking the other two girls. "You just wait, if you think you two are going to get away with spreading rumors about me and talking all that crap. You just fucking wait!" Bulma swore as Chi Chi held her back efficiently.

You want to know why I can't be pacified?

You made me bury something

I won't be sleeping tonight

"Come on Launch let's go." Marron shrugged and they sauntered out of the bathroom laughing about the whole thing.

"Bulma you have to let it go. It doesn't matter what they say or do. They are not the reason you're here. You're here for school. Who cares what anyone else has to say about what you do or wear? Is it going to effect your grades, your scholarship chances, or anything really important. No. Just brush it off and let go." Chi Chi told her as she released her. Chi Chi smoothed out her polo shirt and retrieved her book bag from where she had dropped it.

Bulma stood outside Yamcha's class waiting. She had cooled down a little bit since the incident in the bathroom. Looking at her phone again she heard the bell go off. All the hall doors opened and out poured a multitude of students. Yamcha slid his arm around her waist surprising her.

"I thought you said no touching." Bulma snapped and he put his hands up in defense.

"Hey I was just…"he trailed off looking over her shoulder. She turned around and rolled her eyes. Every one in the hall was watching, the crowd even parted for them. Marron and Launch strode down the hall with their noses in the air as if they owned the place. Well to hell with that. Bulma stuck out her foot as Marron passed her and made her trip. Everyone started laughing as she went face first into the floor pulling Launch down with her.

"Come on Yamcha I'll show you to your next class." With that she stepped over them and headed down the hall way. With many a people whispering their gratitude for bringing the 'Barbie bitch' down a notch.

I only wanted a blessing made

Now I've been labeled a renegade

It seems so clear now what I must do

You're no immortal

I won't let them

Deify you

They view you as the new mesiah

Deify you

"So what was all that about? I mean you just reached out and tripped that chick for no reason." Yamcha questioned as she led him to his next class.

"Oh I had a very good reason for tripping that bitch." She snapped and then apologized for being cross with him.

"Well then what's wrong? I mean I may not know you very well but you weren't nearly this interesting in South City. Nothing like being home to show one's true colors eh?" He missed the elbow to his ribs and instantly regretting his teasing.

"Nothing." Bulma smiled sweetly. "They were my best friends before I moved to South City."

You want to know why it seems the passion's died?

We've all been living this lie

"At least I thought they were my friends. They were only using me, just like everyone else uses me. They only wanted to be popular. Once I was gone they apparently did what they could to damage my reputation. I cant believe I didn't see that coming."

"So what are you going to do about it?" He asked leaning up against the wall next to his class. "Your uncle said you were pretty pacifist. That you didn't really like to argue or fight. How are you going to get back at them?"

"My uncle is a liar." she stated simply she started walking away. Pausing she looked over her shoulder at him. "And I wont take this kinda shit with out fighting back."

You want to know why my will's been fortified?

You've made me hunger again

Good luck sleeping tonight

All hell was going to break loose this year. Perhaps he should have asked his father to simple be home schooled his last year. Sighing he shook his head. Some how he didn't think that his father, and her uncle were going to be able to fool her. They certainly hadn't been doing a good job as of yet. Now they were back in her home territory. She seemed more confident, and oddly more dangerous. He never would have thougtht that looking at her. She was very petite nothing to be afraid of. Something in her eyes when she had left had seriously made him think twice about double crossing her.


	4. New Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ sadly

Chapter 4 New Friends

Bulma smirked to herself as she made her way to her own class. Already her mind was in full swing. How to get back at Marron and Launch? How to cause the most damage with the least effort? If they wanted to walk around like they owned the place then she would kick them right off their pedestal.

"Hey Bulma." Came Chi Chi's voice as she entered her science class. "Over here." Bulma smiled and made her way to the empty desk next to Chi Chi. It would seem as though she had made a friend today. Sitting down she thanked her for the seat and then looked around at the class.

"Hey Chi, who's your friend." Bulma looked past Chi Chi. The guy was shorter than her and had no hair. She smiled politely to him and tried not to giggle. The lights of the classroom had a horrible glare off of his head.

"Oh, Krillen this is Bulma. Bulma this is Krillen. I saved her from the tweedle dee and tweedle slut this morning." Chi Chi told him as he slid into the seat in front of her.

"New here then?" Krillen asked as he sat facing backwards.

"Not really, I did my Junior year at South city high. Before that I came here."

"Hey Chi. I missed you this morning what happened?" Bulma looked up from Krillen and found a big Gun's N Roses belt buckle in her face. She looked up some more, a tight black Gun's N Roses T- shirt. How tall was this guy? Continuing up she was finally me with a set of soft chocolate brown eyes. Kami knew she was a sucker for a guy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Hi I'm Goku!" He all but screamed thrusting his hand out to her. She jumped slightly and then laughed a little bit.

"Sorry, my boyfriend can be a little…eccentric." Chi Chi giggled.

"Bulma" Placing her small delicate hand in his she couldn't help but smile at his goofy grin. She watched as he kissed Chi Chi before sliding into the desk behind her. Again they resumed talking.

"Well I think its about time those bitches got what was coming to them." Bulma nearly jumped out of her desk.

"Kami you startled me." Trying to regain her composure she looked at the blond.

"18 has that effect sometimes." Chi Chi laugh. "Bulma this is 18 Gero. 18 this is Bulma."

"Gero, your dad works at capsule corp?" Bulma asked interested.

"Yes he does." This time she nearly fell out of her desk causing everyone to laugh.

"I guess they both have that effect. Bulma meet 17." Bulma looked from at Chi Chi and then behind her to 17.

"It's nice to meet you, Bulma." She felt her heart beat a little faster. His blue eyes were just as piercing as his sisters. She felt like he was trying to see straight through her. Slowly he held his hand out to her. She glanced at it and then back at him. He had shoulder length black hair and wore a black long sleeved shirt. He was smaller than Goku but something told her not to underestimate him.

"It's nice to meet you 17." Just as she had done with Goku she set her hand in his gently. His thumb brushed over hers lightly and she felt her cheeks tint slightly.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine." He replied in a silky voice.

"17 quit flirting with the hideous creature and get out of my seat." Snapped an obnoxious voice interrupting their little moment.

"Kami where do all of you keep coming from. You're going to give me a damned heart attack." Bulma swore as she watched 17 move out of the desk and slide into the one next to her.

"It's not our fault if you are completely ignorant of your surroundings."

"And last but not least our resident ass hole Vegeta Prince." 18 introduced as Bulma looked up at him. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at her. //I've never seen eyes so dark.// He took his newly vacated seat behind her his gaze never wavering.

"Vegeta this is Bulma Breifs." Chi Chi told him as she watched the exchange. Something told her that these two weren't going to get along very well. "Bulma is going to join Student Government with me during first hour."

"Great now there is another one." he looked at Chi Chi and then at 18. Chi Chi started laughing and 18 just rolled her eyes before looking at Bulma.

"Kakarot how is it your harpy manages to find the most annoying people?"

"Vegeta come on, how many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that. Its not my name anymore. Everyone else calls me Goku, even my mom." Goku whined as he pulled out a bag of Doritos.

"Do I look like your mother Kakarot?"

"Ignore him, he forgot to take his steroids this morning." Vegeta glared at 18 who just smiled at Bulma.

"I was going to offer him some Midol actually." Bulma whispered and those who heard laughed quietly to themselves. Everyone except for Vegeta.

"Watch it woman." Vegeta warned scowling at her. She looked over her shoulder with a bored expression.

"I'm not afraid of you ."

"Well then your just as stupid as you are hideous. While the first may be rectifiable I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about the second." He smirked seeing her bright blue eyes darken.

"Be nice Vegeta it's her first day and you're going to scare her away." Goku scolded throwing a chip at him. Bulma couldn't help but laugh as it landed in his flame like hair. Turning back to 18 what ever she might have said next was cut off. Marron just walked into the class and took a seat.

"Of all the classes that back stabbing slut could have with me. It had to be science." Chi Chi looked up from her conversation with Goku.

"Bulma?" She asked watching Marron flirt with yet another guy. Krillen moved an inch or two further into his seat as she slowly turned her head and looked at them. The look in her eyes made him shudder. He suddenly felt sorry for Marron. What ever it was that Bulma was thinking had made her look purely sadistic.

"It's a science class. There are bound to be accidents." 18 offered and Bulma's eyes lit up.

"Accidents." Bulma mused looking at 18. "oh yes."

The next few classes had been pretty uneventful. All of the major classes were in the morning. Starting with Science, English, and finally History. Yamcha had released her from baby sitting as he had picked up ' a cute little thing eager to show him his way around'. As long as his hands weren't all over her, she didn't really care what he did. His parents and her guardians could think what ever they liked about the two of them. If he wasn't touching her, she didn't have a problem with being in his company.

He had seen her as he came out of his auto class. She was sitting under a tree writing something. Her long blue hair blew slightly with the breeze. Making his way towards her as silently as possible he watched her. She sat facing away from which made his sneaking up on her practically effortless.

"Why out here all alone?"

She had been sketching and detailing designs to work on when she got home. "Holy Kami." She blurted. She looked around the tree and didn't see any one. Taking a couple deep breaths she looked around the other side and still nothing. Standing up she brushed off her short denim skirt and looked again.

"Looking for me." She looked up into the tree and saw 17 resting casually on one of the higher branches. For a minute she just stood there. The long sleeved shirt was gone leaving him in a black muscle shirt. Yes he may have been built smaller than Goku obviously was but at this moment she very much doubted there was even an inch of fat on him.

"Must you insist on giving me a heart attack?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. "Come down here so I can smack you." He jumped out of the tree and landed directly in front of her. He held his hands up in a 'here I am' manner. "Are you crazy? You could have hurt yourself?"

"By sneaking up on you." He teased. She smacked him in his chest.

"That was for sneaking up on me. And no by jumping out to that tree." He just shrugged his shoulders casually like it was an every day occurrence.

"I've jumped out of windows higher than that before." She looked horrified. "Oh come on it wasn't that dangerous. Besides you were just sitting her all by yourself. I had to come and see what you were doing."

"I WAS enjoying a nice quite lunch under a nice quiet tree." She tried to be serious but ended up laughing. Sitting down she picked up her shoes and slipped them on. 17 sat down next to her and handed her the note book she had been writing in. "I still cant believe you snuck up on me like that." She laughed after a moment or two.

"well I am very good at it. But you should have seen your face when I jumped out of the tree. Priceless." she smacked him again on his arm and frowned.

"You could have seriously hurt yourself." He rolled his eyes and then slid his arm around her shoulders.

"Do you honestly think I would have jumped out of that tree if I thought for a second it would mean getting hurt and putting myself off the football team this year?" She tensed the minute he put his arm around her shoulders but the smile he gave her after he asked eased it away.

"You play football?"

"We all do, well except for Krillen. He plays Volley ball like my sister. I think its because he feels intimidated by all us giant muscle packing football player." He puffed out his chest and flexed his arm striking a pose. She poked him in the ribs and he deflated. Laughing he rubbed his side and she rolled her eyes. "He's got one heck of a serve though. I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that."

"What about the others?" She asked leaning her head onto his shoulder and looking up into the clouds.

"They uh.." distracted by her movements. "You mean like Chi Chi. She may look small and seem well mannered. But I'd never step onto a tennis court with her. She's got a lot of rage and a lot of power. I remember last year when I made her mad she picked up her racket and chased me around my own house. The only safe place there was, was the tree."

"What did you do to her?" Bulma looked up at him trying to imagine him running from the little brunette.

"Oh nothing much, I just teased her about her having to wear such a short little skirt." Again he got jabbed in the ribs. "What, it was funny. Chi Chi hates wearing them." They spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing together. DING! DING! DING! Until the bell signaling the end of lunch.

"So where do you go from here?" He asked picking up her back pack.

"I think I go to gym." She slipped her pack on and then looked up at him. "You?"

"I go up to history but I'll walk you." He offered as they headed towards the girls locker room. She couldn't help but blush as he slipped his hand into hers. They reached the girls locker room quicker than she would have liked.

"So I guess I'll see you later." She offered as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Bringing her hand to his lips he smiled, "I'll make sure of it." She stood there for a moment watching as he faded away in a deep see of people trying to get to their next class. Shaking her head she headed into the locker room with a smile from ear to ear. That was until she saw Launch was already inside changing.

//Science and Gym. Kami must like me today.// "Too bad 18 isn't here."

"Wish granted." 18 winked as she walked past her. Eventually she exchanged numbers with 18 and Chi Chi. Her first day of school while had been some what disappointing it had not been a total loss.

****************************************************************

Looking up at her house her smile immediately faded. She was home. Opening the front door to the new house she found that her aunt Clare wasn't alone. There was another lady and a younger girl about her age. "Ah and here is my niece now. Now do you see what I mean. Completely hopeless. Bulma dear this is Melissa and her mother Cassandra. Melisa is here to take you to your class." Melissa looked at her and then made the same face Marron and Launch had. What was so bad about wearing a denim skirt and tank top? It wasn't like she was walking around naked.

"Well then she's going to be very disappointed." Bulma continued through living room and went upstairs. Moments later they heard a door slam and Clare smiled apologetically at her guests.

" Perhaps next time then. When she is more adjusted to her new school and house." Cassandra offered as her and simple minded daughter stood to leave. When they were gone Clare headed up stairs and pounded on Bulma's door.

Laying back on her bed she looked at her homework for the day. It wouldn't take her more than an hour to be done. When her aunt stared pounding on the door she rolled her yes. "Does that bitch really expect me to open the door?" She laughed to herself as she started her work. After a while her aunt gave up and went back down stairs. Finishing her homework she pulled her most prized possesion. A lock box containing various tools she managed to collect with out her aunt and uncle noticing. Just because they didn't want her doing it didn't mean she was going to stop working on stuff. If she wanted to be the head of capsule corp. she needed to stay up to date. She didn't get a lot of work done as her mind kept drifting back to after school.

After school....

_Chi Chi had been showing her around the Student Government rooms. They were working on posters for something or other. She couldn't really tell. 17 had walked in on them attacking each other with paint brushes. Chi Chi had been hiding behind turned over table and Bulma behind a cabinet. He looked to his sister and she cleared her throat catching their attention. Chi Chi dropped the paint brush she was getting ready to throw and came out. Bulma looked at 17 and then looked at the chalk board trying not to blush. 18 looked at her brother curiously and then gave him a knowing look. Shrugging he made his way into the room careful of all the posters on the floor. _

_Bulma had picked up her school planner, which Chi Chi had went through and marked important days and meetings. "How do you guys do it? I mean balance school, sports, and work?" _

"_Easy." Chi Chi answered as she went around picking up paint brushes with 17. "School during the day. Practice after school. Anything that isn't taken care of during class for Student Government is done at my house on the weekends. Well kind of. I invite who ever over to my house and its like a pajama party. We watch movies, work on stuff, hang out…"_

"_Talk about us guys and how amazing we are." 17 teased tossing a brush to her._

"_More like how aggravating you are." 18 snickered and Bulma giggled at the hurt look 17 gave his sister. _

"_As for working. I work at my dad's restaurant part time in the evenings. It's a lot to handle some times but its not so bad." Chi Chi finished and put the brushes back up on their shelf. _

_After leaving the room the four of them had headed out to the parking lot. Chi Chi and 18 had been teasing 17 about something or another. He looked at her with puppy dog eyes and asked if it was true. "Don't bring me into this." She put her hands up and started laughing. "I'm not in this."_

_He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her forcefully up against his chest. She was about to snap at him when she felt him lift her off the ground and put her over his shoulder. "I think you better agree with him." Chi Chi laughed knowing what was going to happen next. He had done this to her multiple times._

"_17 what do you think you are….oh my kami no!" He had started spinning around slowly at first and then faster and faster. "OK Ok Ok…." He stopped and set her down she leaned heavily against him and he smirked. _

"_See sis I'm not childish. Even Bulma says so." 18 snorted and they continued. Bulma pinched 17 in the chest and then made her way dizzily towards their two friends. _

"Peter please go up there and speak to the girl. She can't lock herself in the room forever. These classes are important. We can not have her embarrassing us at important functions." Clare whined as her husband came home from work. She informed him of the incident earlier and then watched gleefully as he made his way towards her room.

"Open this damned door right now!" Peter bellowed as he hammered on it.

"What do you want?" She called from inside. Like hell she was opening that door. Quickly she put all of her tools and equipment into a lock box. Once it was back in her closet behind her shoe rack she slipped the key back on its chain.

"If you don't open this door I will brake it down and then you wont have a door."

Grabbing her favorite teddy bear she wound the chain around its neck and then tucked the key into his shirt. Setting him back in his place besides her T.V. she went to the door.

Once he heard the door unlock he pushed it open. The door slammed into the wall and she jumped in surprise. Looking up at her uncle she suppressed a laugh. His face was tomato red and contorted. She wondered briefly if he knew how funny he looked when he was pissed off. "Did your aunt tell you, you were going to class today?"

"Yea, but I hate those fucking classes." Bulma's head snapped to the side as he back handed her. Reaching up she touched the side of her face tenderly. They had never hit her before, sure they were a little rough, but they had never actually hit her.

"Watch your language. You will attend the classes regardless of how much you dislike them. They are for your own good. We'll not have you making a fool of yourself or of us. Your not very smart, and your not very pretty. Your inheritance and an acceptable suitor are the only chances you have."

"If my parents were here they'd.."

"Well my brother is dead and so is his wife. You are our responsibility to raise as we see fit. They did a horrible job in teaching you propriety and it will be corrected. In two weeks. Miss Melissa will have her 18th birthday ball and you will attend." Clare moved out from behind her husband into her line of sight.

"And if I say no." Bulma growled out angrily. What she wouldn't give to just kill them both.

"Then that heap of junk you love so much will be taken where it belongs. To the junk yard and it will be tossed out with all the other scrap metal." Clare replied with a sweet smile.

"If you ever come near my car I swear I'll…" Another back hand from her uncle. This time she was thrown to the floor from the force of the blow.

"You will do as your told. It's high time you learned some obedience girl. Even if I have to start beating it into you." With that he turned and left. Her aunt looked down at her triumphantly before following her husband downstairs.


	5. How was your day dear?

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 5: How was your day dear?

"Oh come on Vegeta. She wasn't all that bad." Goku tried to reason with him. Some times his shorter companion could be so stubborn.

"Kakarot shut your fucking mouth before you spit chips on me again." And rude.

"Sorry Vegeta." he apologized with a sheepish grin. His teeth covered in cheesy goodness from the Cheeto puffs.

"Disgusting."

"I thought she was pretty." Goku defended only after swallowing his mouth full.

"It is just a matter of time before that blasted harpy and the other one turn her into one of them." Vegeta smacked him over the back of his head when he started to choke.

"Well what's so bad about that."

"The two of them bitching is more than enough."

"Gah Vegeta why are you so mean to girls?"

"Because they're weak and pathetic."

"I don't think so. Chi Chi is strong and 18 scares me." Goku held his hands up defensively as Vegeta gave him an indignant look.

"That harpy wouldn't last a second if you actually tried."

"Yeah but 18 could." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Spike?"

"Don't let her hear you call her that. Remember what happened last year. She put spikes through your tires." Vegeta smirked. Oh yes he remembered that. They had gone to watch 'Cue ball' and her play volley ball. It was the last play of the game. That little white ball and the girl on the other side of net never had a chance. 18 spiked it down so hard there was a resonating boom through out the gymnasium. The girl had actually started crying and thanked kami that she hadn't tried to block it. He had teased her about it the whole ride home. Nick naming her 'spike' had been a joke. He wasnt laughing quite as much when they were released from school the next day and he had 4 flat tires on his comaro. One silver spike sticking out of each of them.

"Are you going to come with me to try outs."

"Try outs." Vegeta snorted again. They didn't need to try out. They had been on the starting line last year and the two years before that at their previous school.

"Yea 17 said he'd meet us there." Vegeta sighed deeply was there anything he could do to shut this oaf up.

"Hey there little brother. What are you doing? How was your first day of school?"

"Radditz what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at school?" Goku asked nervously as he looked around the kitchen for an alternate escape route.

"I just came home to pick up some of my stuff. I'm moving out of the dorms and into an apartment. What are you hiding?" Radditz tried to peek over his younger brothers shoulder.

"Nothing." Goku made a mad dash for the exit and took the stairs two at a time. His brother hot on his heals he didn't have enough time to shut the door behind him. Radditz tackled him and they wrestled across the floor.

"What are you boys doing in there? Keep down all that racket." Both of them looked up seeing their father in the door way. They sepereated and Radditz picked up the half empty tray on the floor.

"This is what you were hiding?" Radditz laughed. Goku put a hand behind his head and looked nervously between his father and his brother.

"Goku I just made those cookies!"

"Yeah mom and they were great!" Goku covered his mouth with an 'uh oh' look as his mother put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot irritated.

"Just for that you cant have any of the brownies I made."

"BROWNIES!" He practically jumped up and down.

"Are you sure we're related?" Radditz asked his father.

"I'm not sure, you'd have to ask your mother."

"OW BROWNIES! BROWNIES! BROWNIES!"

"I said no brownies for you." His brother looked like he was on the verge of tears. There was one punishment that would work on him no matter how old he got. No sneaking food.

"See what you did." Radditz looked at his brother confused.

"I'm not the one that ate them." Radditz defended as Goku pointed a finger at him.

"If only you'd kept your nose out of it." Goku tackled him again and this time their parent just laughed and let them have at each other.

"Vegeta your back from school early." his mother looked around nervously. He moved around the island in the kitchen to see the mess of broken dishes all over the floor. He didn't answer her he just knelt down and helped her clean. When all the glass was off the floor he took it out. "So how was your first day?"

"The same as every other day women." he rolled his eyes as he opened the fridge.

"Did you see any of your friends?" She asked as she set to chopping up various vegetables.

"I don't have friends."

"Now Vegeta what about Goku? You've been friends with him for a long time haven't you?" He sat down on a bar stool watching her.

"That fool." he snorted.

"Something good must have happened today. It couldn't have been all that bad."

"I'm telling you woman it wasn't any different from any other day of school I've been to in the last 11 years. Every year you ask the same question. Every year I give you the same answer. Why must you annoy me?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because I'm your mother and I was just interested in how your day went."

"Better than yours apparently." He snapped getting irritated by all her questions.

"Vegeta don't. You know how your father gets after he comes home from one of his business trips."

"That man is not my father." He slid off the stool and started upstairs.

"You should be grateful boy. If it wasn't for me you would not be here." Came his fathers slurred voice as he staggered into the house. What a surprise his father was drunk.

"If it weren't for you a lot of things." He called as he reached the top. Vegeta slammed the door to his room and then fell back on his bed. Words could not begin to describe how much he hated that man. Grabbing the remote to his stereo he pushed the power button and waited. He was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of his Mudvayne cd.

"Old man?" 18 called as she wondered through the house. "Where are you old man?" Opening the door to her father's home lab she raised an eye brow.

"Ah 18 come here and give me a hand with this wont you?" He asked from underneath a giant heap of metal.

"What is all this old man?" she handed him the wrench he was reaching blindly for. Half way through his explination of it she tuned him out wishing she hadn't asked in the first place.

"So how was your first day of school? Senior year, the home stretch." He asked as he slid out from underneath his creation. 18 was leaning against his desk with her arms crossed. She looked at him bored. "Oh come on tell this old man what happened today. Who are you plotting against this year?"

"I do not plot against anyone."

"I see…who was last years victim. Bobby wasn't it. I'm sure that he would disagree."

"He was a pervert." she answered casually.

"Which is why you hog tied him naked in the girls locker room?" He asked tilting his head down so he could look over his glasses at her.

"He never bothered Chi Chi and I after that though."

"How is Miss Mau? Still with that big lug, Goku wasn't it?" He asked as he looked over blue prints and made notations.

"Yes."

"I always thought she was better suited for your brother."

"Sorry to disappoint you father. I think my brother has his sights set on Bulma Breifs."

"Bulma Breifs. Now how is that possible?"

"She just transferred. Her uncle and aunt have moved back to Satan City."

"Well now that is something. I'm sure her uncle will have something to say about your brother pursuing her. If I know Peter and his wife Clare than they most likely have a list of candidates for your friends hand. But now that Miss Briefs is back in Satan city perhaps I could persuade her uncle into letting her work at the company."

"Work at the company?"

"Why yes. She is Bulma Briefs of the late Dr. Briefs. Surely you havent forgotten about her father who founded the very company your old man works at."

"You know I never paid attention to that kind of stuff. Why would her uncle have a list of guys for her?" 18 asked her curiousity getting the better of her.

"Simple really. I get the impression that he wants Miss Briefs as far away from being the CEO as he can get her. One way to do that is to marry her off. I'm not sure your brother would make their list."

"We'll just have to see, you know how he is." 18 shrugged before heading out of the lab. She found her brother in the kitchen pulling out a pizza. "Careful 17, you'll loose your girlish figure."

"Fuck you 18." He snapped taking the entire pizza up to his room. "Your just jealous that you dont look half as good as me."

"Ha, now that was funny." Laughing she picked up her Volley ball bag and headed up to her room as well.

"Chi Chi you were late." Her father interrupted as she cooked.

"Order Up!" Chi Chi called setting two hot plates on the counter.

"I'm sorry Daddy they had try outs today. A lot of people were there." Chi Chi explained taking the next order and getting to work.

"I still don't know why they make you try out. They should say ok your on the team. They know how good you are."

"Yes but then it wouldn't be fair to all the other people that have to take time out of their schedules to be there."

"Well then how was your first day of school?"

"Order up! Fine Daddy. I made a new friend!" She smiled brightly as she took the next order and gathered the necessary ingredients.

"Oh really that's wonderful Chi Chi." Her dad laughed and everyone looked. Quieting down he patted his only daughter on the shoulder. "What are you planning for your Government class?"

"Oh just the usual. We have to start getting things done with the Back to School Carnival. We have to start getting out priorities straight for our Home Coming Dance. Thinking about what other fundraisers we want to do this year. Just the normal chaos." "That's good hunny." He smiled and continued making his rounds. They were having an busy night tonight and he needed to make sure everyone was on task.

"Order up."

Bulma pulled herself off of the floor slowly. Her ears were ringing and her eyes were blurry with tears. When she made it to her feet she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands gently. Looking in her bathroom mirror she gasped. //How am I going to hide that?// There was a horrible bruise that consumed her entire cheek and in the middle a gash. //Probable from my uncle's ring.// She sighed softly and then examined her busted lip. //Well I guess I better get some ice and see if I cant find some cream to put on this.//

Going down stairs she found that she was home alone. Getting an ice pack she also pulled out a TV dinner. Popping it in the microwave she searched for some cream to apply to her face. When her dinner was done she took it and the cream up to her room. Laying on her bed with the ice pack across her face she turned the tv on.

"So Bulma how was your first day of school?" She asked looking at the picture of her and her parents. "Great."


	6. Lunch anyone?

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. _

_Song: Everybody's Fool_

_Artist: Evanescence_

Chapter 6:

Bulma had no interest in going to school today. Her face didn't look as bad as she thought it would but that didn't mean it didn't look bad. After pulling on a pair of low set khaki cargo pants she dug through her closet for a top. Settling for a tight black half shirt she made her way to her full length mirror. Styling her hair so that her bangs draped across the right side of her face. Sliding on a pair of black skate shoes and a set of black glasses she grabbed her bag and keys.

Now she walked down the hall way towards her locker. All conversations stopped and became nothing more than whispers. For a moment she thought they were all whispering about her. Looking up she saw that Marron and Launch had just entered the building. Marron in a short black mini skirt and a low cut pink halter top. Her face had more make up then the entire cover girl line. The blond hair extensions were just as fake as her breast. She eyed Launch in the same disgusted manner as he yellow mini dress was barely decent.

Perfect by nature, icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need more lies about a world that never was and never will be.

Have you no shame? Don't you see me? You know you've got everybody fooled

Again the crowd parted for them like they were Kami on earth. Why everyone acted that way she had no idea. If everyone hated them as much as Chi Chi said then why go out of their way for them. Marron looked at straight at her and tilted her chin up just a notch higher.

Look here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder.

oh how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending

She couldn't believe that at one time she was walking with them. Had people looked at her the same way she was looking at Marron now? Those two thought they were so much better than everyone else. Bulma grit her teeth. That couldn't be further from the truth. Marron and Launch were nothing more than a pair of second rate sluts that stabbed their best friend in the back the first chance they got. They would be nothing had it not been for her. She was going to make this year hell for them. She was going to break them down and expose them for what they really were. They wouldn't dare look down on everyone like that again.

But now I know she never was and never will be.

You don't know how you've betrayed me and somehow you've got everybody fooled.

Without the mask where will you hide. Can't find yourself lost in your lie

As they passed her Marron smiled mischievously. "Look Launch its our friend Bulma fresh from the trailer park." Launch laughed as they made their way to the other end of the hallway and turned the corner. Bulma slammed her locker shut and picked up her back pack. She had a class to get to. She wasn't going to let them get to her today. Soon enough she would have her revenge and they would never see it coming.

I know the truth now.

I know who you are and I don't love you anymore.

Chi Chi looked up as Bulma came into the Student Government room. "Bulma there you are. Great I need your help." Chi Chi proceeded to explain to her about the event leading up to the Home Coming Game and Dance.

"Chi Chi I don't think it's such a good idea for me to be in charge of the Carnival. I mean isn't there anyone else that knows a little bit more about what to do?"

"Well there are but they are all handling something else. Alex and Danny are in charge of the tail gate party and car show before the game. Lisa is in charge of setting up for the dance. Sandy is in charge of Orange Star Spirit week along with some of the underclass men that are going to help her with all those posters and all the events that week. Cindy was supposed to be in charge of the carnival but her parents didn't let her come back this year so we have no one."

"What about you?"

"I have to oversee everything. So its not like I'm just going to throw you out there. I'll help you and give you a to do list but I cant do it myself."

"I don't know." Bulma said hesitantly. "This seems like a lot."

"Oh come on. Think of what you would want at your own carnival and then write it down. We'll see what gets approved. That would be a good stop." Taking the pencil and paper from Chi Chi she sat down and started.

"Alright everyone else I've got jobs for you." And so went most of the period. Chi Chi made sure everyone stayed on task as she sat behind her big wooden desk. There was a lot of paper work that needed to get done.

When the bell rang she slipped the paper into her back pocket. Picking up her back pack she headed down to her science class with Chi Chi. "So what did you come up with?" Chi Chi asked as they took their seats.

"Just a couple of things. Like a Farris Wheel and the Card board cut out of Elvis." Chi Chi couldn't help but laugh.

"That would be hilarious."

"What would?" Goku asked as he walked past them and took his seat.

"Bulma is in charge of getting everything ready for the Back to school Carnvial." Chi Chi told him as he leaned forward and kissed her temple.

"That's sweet. Hey you need any help I got the best ideas." Krillen offered as he walked in with 18 and 17.

"Maybe I will. Bowling." she took out her little piece of paper and marked it down. He gave her a mock frown while the rest of them laughed.

"Okay Okay that was good." He conceded and then turned back to his desk and pulled out his homework.

"Ew what about an eating booth! That would be awesome." Goku offered excitedly. Bulma tucked the little piece of paper into her back pocket shook her head at him.

"You're hopeless." Everyone laughed as the late bell rang.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked looking around the class.

"None of your damned business." Came an angry voice in front of them. He made his way to his desk and slumped down in it.

"Alright everyone pull out your homework and pass it forward." As Bulma leaned forward she felt a hand graze over her butt. Had 17 really just felt her up. //Wow not okay.// As she was getting ready to snap at him he tossed her a folded up piece of paper.

Looking at him confused she opened it. It was her list of booth ideas. He hadn't felt her up he had picked her pocket. At the bottom of the list in blue ink was "Kissing booth". He watched as she unfolded the paper and read what he wrote. Smiling when he saw her cheeks turn a little pink. The rest of the class was uneventful.

"I can't believe that fuck did that." 17 swore looking at his shirt. Shoving all his stuff into his sling bag he stormed out of the auto shop. Their instructor had wasted little time in having them tear into the cars. It was an advanced auto class after all everyone already knew what they were doing. "Well some of those fucks don't obviously."

Glancing over he half expected to see Bulma sitting beneath the tree again. When he didn't he continued on his rampage. "Whoa 18 what's wrong with your brother? He is pissed." Chi Chi asked as Goku lifted her up so she could sit on the wall next to her friend.

"I don't know I haven't talked to him since 3rd." 18 shrugged.

"Maybe his auto class didn't go over so well." Krillen added as he leaned against the wall next to 18.

"Maybe he was kind of dirty looking."

"My brother isn't dirty looking." 18 snapped.

"Well he had smudges all over his face and shirt so yea he was." Chi Chi said matter of factly.

"Uh oh. Not the shirt." 18 laughed. "He's wearing a white shirt today. He hates it when people get his white clothes dirty. This one time a kid drew a smiley face in marker on the back of his white shirt. Poor kid couldn't open his left eye for days."

"I think I remember that. That was back in 8th wasn't it. I don't think I've seen him wear anything white since. I didn't even notice it until right now." Krillen laughed feeling sorry for who ever it was that ruined his friends shirt.

He continued swearing all the way to his car. Unlocking it he practically ripped the door off the hinges. Tossing his back pack on the seat he dug through his football bag. Finding another shirt he removed the one he was wearing.

"And to think I'm all out of ones." Smirking he turned around and leaned up against his Jetta. She had been walking out to her car when she saw him at his. So she snuck on him much the same way he had snuck up on her. When he had pulled his shirt off she couldn't bring herself to move or really say anything. It had taken her a moment to quit staring. When he had turned around she was thankful that she had kept her glasses on. He was cut like a rock and she wanted nothing more than to slide her hand up his arm and down his chest.

"I'll bill you then." He crossed his arms over his chest and she felt her mind go blank. "What are you doing out here?"

"I was on my way out to my car when I saw you stripping." Snapping out of her daze she walked up towards him and picked up the shirt he had just thrown on the ground.

"And you thought you'd come over and watch." He teased.

"No I came over to see why you looked so mad." She corrected looking at his shirt. "What happened."

"Some fag in my auto class was fucking around with his friend. They were throwing some rags back and forth at each other. Rags we had just used to clean up oil. Well one of tripped and used me to hold himself up. Getting oil from his hands and the rag all over my nice clean new white shirt." Reaching into his car he pulled out the other shirt and slipped it over his head.

"Oh." She whispered handing him his shirt back. He tossed it into the back seat and then picked his bag back up.

"So where's your car at?" He followed as she walked into the next row and stopped at a nice little flat black supra.

"I was going to get something for lunch. I hate school food. Do you…want to come?" She walked around to the drivers side and opened the door.

"Well that depends. You're not going to kill me are you?"

"Get in before I run you over."

"Where have you two been?" 18 demanded as her brother and Bulma casually made their way towards them. Bulma looked at 17 and he laughed.

"I went to go change my shirt and then we left for lunch. I still don't know where you fit all that food at." he poked at her and she giggled moving away. "Oh you're ticklish."

"Stay away from me." She warned moving behind 18 and Chi Chi. "Where's Goku and Krillen?" she asked keeping her eyes on 17.

"Out there playing football with a bunch of their friends." Chi Chi answered and Bulma looked over her shoulder towards the field where about 20 guys were running around shirtless.

"Well now I know why you guys hang out back here." Bulma whispered and the two girls laughed.

"And you guys call us bad."' 17 laughed before pealing his shirt off yet again and jumping over the little wall heading towards the field. They hung out watching the guys play and talking about various things until Chi Chi's phone went off. She called out to them and they started coming in.

"So Bulma what's up with the glasses? You've had them on all day even during class." Krillen asked sitting on the wall next to where she was leaning.

"I…I just havent taken them off."

"Can I see them?'

"No." It came out a little too quickly and they all looked at her curiously. "I mean I just don't want to take them off."

"I promise I'll give them back." Taking a deep breath she removed the glasses from her face and handed them over. At first no one said anything and she thought maybe they hadn't noticed. One look at Chi Chi and 18 had wiped that thought from her mind.

"Bulma what happened?" Chi Chi moved her hair aside and saw the full extent of the bruise.

"I had an accident yesterday after school." She didn't like lying to her friends but she didn't really want them to know about what happened.

"Now see Kakarot what did I tell you? Clumsy and ugly. I say give them back to her. She had the right idea keeping them on. Now if only we could get her a paper bag to cover the rest of her face." Bulma jumped the wall faster than any one could comprehend and tackled him.

"Why you fucking piece of shit. Take it back right fucking now!" They were rolling around in the dirt wrestling with Goku and 17 trying to separate them. "I'll fucking kick your ass." She swore as 17 dragged her way from Vegeta.

"And she's delusional as well." He instigated and watched as she thrashed about in 17's arms. Chuckling to himself he swiped up his shirt and bag.

"You're such a dick sometimes Vegeta." Chi Chi said disappointed as he walked away. He just raised his hand and flipped her off before turning the corner and disappearing.

"Come on you guys. Let's leave them alone. My brother will calm her down before our next class." 18 took Krillen by the hand and led him in the same direction Vegeta had gone.

"Yea come on Chi Chi I want to go to the vending machines before the bell to 5th rings." Chi Chi cast one last look over her shoulder to where 17 stood holding Bulma back. Goku tugged on her hand and she finally complied.

"Let me go."

"Are you calmed down?" He asked not easing up in the slightest. She had just attacked Vegeta and he had let her get by unharmed. Had any guy done that they would be in a wheel chair for the rest of their lives.

"Let go!"

"Tell me you're not going to go after him and I will." she was getting frustrated and started struggling again. After a few moment she realized she wasn't going anywhere until he let her go. He was just too strong for her.

"Fine."

"You'll behave?' He prodded and she snorted.

"Behave ? What are you going to do take me over your knee and spank me." She snapped.

"If you're into that sort of thing then ok." He laughed letting her go. She walked a couple of feet away and crossed her arms. Coming up behind her he put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey Vegeta can be an ass sometimes."

"Sometimes?" She cut him off sharply shrugging his hand off of her shoulder.

"Okay a lot of the time. But that's just how he is. He doesn't really mean anything by it." He moved so he was standing in front of her. "He's just trying to get to you." She turned her head away from him. He could see that she was still thinking about going after his friend. In truth he didn't know why he was trying to defend Vegeta. He had always been an ass to everyone. But he had also defended them countless times. Showing in his own way that he cared for each of them. Reaching up he cupped her chin. "Hey."

Slowly she turned her head back and faced him. Tears were sliding reluctantly down her face. She didn't want him to see her cry. He lifted her head up by her chin and wiped away her tears gently. Seeing the bruise again made him angry. "What really happened? Don't tell me you had an accident. I'm not that stupid."

"I… I just…" He tilted his head down and looked her in the eyes. Bulma didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone. She didn't want them thinking that she was this poor little thing that wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Looking into his eyes she felt like he already knew and that he could see it.

"Just tell me. I wont tell the others if that's what your worried about." he ran a hand through her hair soothingly. He couldn't help himself. It had started to blow with the breeze and he wanted to feel it. He was amazed at how silky it was.

"I cant." She whispered looking away from him. More tears started and she felt herself being pulled into his bare chest. The lunch bell rang signally that everyone better be on their way to 5th hour. Instead of letting go he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on top of hers.

"Okay. I wont force you but if you need someone to talk to just call me." They pulled apart and went to pick up their stuff. At the entrance to the girls locker room she smiled weakly up at him.

"You better get to class before you end up being late."

"I wont miss anything. It's history after all." he shrugged watching her for a moment. "But I guess your right. I'll see you after school." Giving her a small hug meant to comfort her he then turned and headed towards class.

"Wait." She called after him. He turned around and watched as she approached him. Leaning up on her tippy toes she kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." And with that she slipped into the girls locker room blushing furiously as 18 came in right behind her having seen the whole exchange.

"I think I just threw up." 18 gagged as she opened her locker. "So much for my lunch."


	7. Preperations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 7 Preparations

A week or so later…

"Hey Bulma there you are I've been looking all over for you."

"What do you want Yamcha I'm on my way to practice." he looked at her a little confused. "I'm on the swim team Yamcha. The less time I spend at home the better."

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about, kind of. Look I know your Aunt is forcing you to go to Melissa's Ball or whatever. I just wanted to know if you wanted me to come with you. That way you wouldn't be there miserable by yourself."

"And you would suffer willingly with me? What do you get out of it?" he looked hurt for a minute and then laughed.

"I'm not going to lie to you like every one else. I want to go. There are bound to be a lot of beautiful young ladies there. Even though you might not like the idea of being aquainted with me many others do. As I said before I'm just trying ."

"To keep your options open. I guess. At least you'd be able to keep all the other little brown nosers away."

"Great so I'll pick you up at about 7 then." 

"Fine." She opened the door leading to girls locker room and left him to do what ever it was that he did. 

"Oh come on Vegeta what could go wrong?" Goku whined as they stripped off all their equipment. Vegeta ignored him as he opened his locker and pulled out his basket ball shorts.

"Kakarot I have no intention of going to your idiot brothers. I already know what will happen. You will get piss drunk and I will have to hold our head up while you puke your guts out all night long."

"Oh that was just that one time. It would be fun."

"Goku haven't you learned yet. Vegeta doesn't do anything fun." 17 laughed as he came out of the showers clad in a towel. 

" Agreed. There now why don't you drag 17 off to your brothers and have him baby sit you." 

"Because I have to work."

"I thought you quit working at Honda. Didn't they hire another mechanic?"

"No I didn't quit. I said I was going to if they didn't start working with my schedule. Me and few other guys come in on Saturday to make up for what we miss during the week. You know they couldn't find another mechanic to replace me."

"See Vegeta everyone is busy."

"And I'm not." he snapped pulling a t shirt on.

"Please" Goku begged and practically jumped for joy when he saw Vegeta roll his eyes. 

"I'll not be there all night Kakarot." Vegeta slung his bag over his shoulder and left the locker room. He was heading towards the parking lot when he heard a whistle. Not just any whistle that of a coach. It was nearly 5:30 who else but the football team had stayed so late. Following the sound he made his way towards the indoor pool their school housed. Slipping inside un noticed he leaned against the wall. 

In the pool doing laps were 6 people. The reminded him of sharks with the way they cut through the water. "Come on your almost there two more laps and then you can stop." Called the coach and the rest of the team behind her cheered them on. As promised after they did two laps the coach blew her whistle twice. The six figures surfaced and then slowly pulled themselves out of the water. He found it odd that a set of blue eyes narrowed angrily at the mere sight of him. Pulling herself fully out of the water she undid her cap and let her long blue hair down. 

Smirking his trade mark smirk he could no longer blame her for looking at him that way. The last time he had spoken at her had not gone so well. Kakarot had been right though. She was far from ugly. Not that he would openly admit that to the moron. The skin tight black one piece left little to the imagination as it hugged her every curve. Her legs seemed longer, her waist smaller, and her breasts bigger. He looked her up and down once for good measure and then smirked again.

Snatching up her towel she tied it around her waist. "What are you doing here?" His mere presence was infuriating and she wanted nothing more than to beat that smirk off his face. 

"I just came to see if you might have drowned." Pushing off the wall he reached for the door.

"You're impossible." Seething she turned around and stomped off towards the rest of the team. Was that the best she could do? Pathetic. Opening the door he headed adjusted his bag over his shoulder and headed for the parking lot.

"Bulma you missed another class today. Why didn't you come straight home from school." Her Aunt Clare was sitting at the kitchen table looking through some designer magazine. 

"I had practice." Opening the fridge she pulled out an apple. 

"What do you mean practice?" Her aunt set down her magazine and folded her hands in her laps.

"I told you I joined the swim team. Practice started today."

"Swim team. It is not proper for a young lady such as yourself to parade scantly clad and wet." There she went on one of her stupid tirades. Talking about how well bred ladies should do this and that.

"Just think then. Yamcha will go to my swim meets, see me 'scantly clad and wet' and will be sure to run back to all of his rich debonair friends." Clare looked up at her sing song voice and raised an inquisitive eye brow.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" 

"Who says I changed anything? You want more attention on me. I want to be on the swim team. You wouldn't dare make me quit knowing you'd loose an advantage over the idiots." Bulma took a bite out of her apple and went up to her room. Tossing her bag to the side she looked out of her window. //There goes another day of my life.//

Saturday morning she woke to her aunt pounding on her door. "Come on Bulma get up." Looking to her clock she saw that it was barely 8 am. 

"8 o'clock on a Saturday." growling she threw her covers back and crawled out of bed. Rubbing her eyes and groggy she opened her door. Clare pushed her way in and invaded her closet. "What do you want? Bulma yawned.

"Go get in the shower while I find something suitable among this trash for you to wear. We are going to my Tailors."

"For what?" She yawned as she grabbed a big fluffy towel.

"You need a dress for tonight silly girl." Bulma stopped dead in her tracks and smacked herself in the forehead. Why ruin a good Saturday by going to a ball with a bunch of airheads? //Because mommy and daddy dearest say so.// Her nose twitched as she thought about what they were making her do and why. 

The tailor had squealed like a little girl seeing Bulma enter his shop. "Oh elle est tres belle et petite." ( She's pretty and small…you know designers think people that are a size two are like gods. Bull shit.) It had been an agonizing two hours. He had poked, prodded, and measured her. Making her try on various sorts of dresses while her aunt sat smugly in a chair sipping champagne. Finally when the clock struck noon the designer came out of his office. Bulma watched his reflection in the mirror.// His hips sway a little too much for any straight guy. Not that I mind. He's great, even if he does work for my aunt.//

"I have it.. I have it…I have it. You madame will love it. You mademoiselle perhaps not so much…" He led them to his office and motioned to a black bag hanging behind his desk. 

Clare opened the bag and removed the dress. It was a long white dress with a corsette top and the skirt belled out dramatically. "Oh Christophe it's perfect." 

"Only the best for such a beauty." He winked at Bulma as she took the dress from her aunt. "Now off to the dressing room eh so I can see."

"Christophe." She called needed him to lace up the back.

"No mercy" Clare whispered in his ear as he passed by. 

They left the shop and the dress was scheduled to be delivered her their house immediately. "Where are we going now Clare?" Bulma watched as her aunt practically dragged her down the street.

"You cant very well go out in that dress with your hobo shoes. Now can you. And then we must make your appointment at the spa and salon."

"Kami help me." She prayed as her aunt continued to rattle off all the places they'd be going to before she to go to the ball. //Cinderella was lucky. Her fairy God mother showed up and POOF instantly ready.// 

"Oh Bulma isn't this great! We're going to spend all day getting pampered. Finally some quality bonding time." Bulma looked up at her aunt appalled.

"Oh the joy."


	8. I never would of thought

Disclaimer: I dont own Dragon Ball Z. I dont own Cinderella.

Song 1: pop lock and drop it remix

Artist: Huey ft. Bow Wow and T-Pain

Song 2:Like this

Artist: Mims

//Thank Kami that's over.// Bulma flopped on her bed after shedding the expensive dress. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly 11. Yamcha had been late picking her up which she had been grateful for. The longer he took the less time she had to spend there. When he finally pulled up it was in a limo. Her aunt had refused to let her leave until he came up to the door and escorted her out. The limo ride was relatively silent. They pulled up to the ball house and upon seeing the paparazzi she groaned.

"You're an heiress. Be thankful they don't follow you around at school and stalk you at home. If all they want to do is take your picture here let them. It will at least keep your guardians off your back." Yamcha reasoned before the driver opened the door and he stopped out. A million flashes went off as she placed one gloved hand in his. One small silver stiletto and then the rest of her. One step at a time she repeated as she emerged. Everyone wanted a picture of her. The young capsule corp. heiress on the arm of Yamcha Sen. Yamcha slid an arm around her waist and she had forced a pleasant smile. As much as she didn't want him touching her she knew it was necessary for the cameras. Making their way down the red carpet Bulma swore she was nearly blinded. Once inside Yamcha released her and they found their table.

When Yamcha said he was intent on keeping his options open. He hadn't been kidding. Every time she looked up he was with a different girl. They had danced every slow dance together to keep the wolves at bay. Which were excruciatingly long due to the type of music they were playing. Those violinist really didn't know when to stop. Easch song felt hours long after which she retired to her chair feigning exhaustion. Their plan had worked perfectly. She had seen many guys leering at her but as soon as Yamcha took her hand they diverted their gaze to some other unfortunate soul.

"You know you're actually pleasant company." He twirled her in a small circle before bringing her back.

"I could say the same for you if I didn't know you were using me."

"As you said before. At least I'm honest. And lets not forget that you are using me as well. If it were not for me there would be an endless line of men contending for your hand tonight." He dipped her and she smiled sweetly.

"Well If I'm going to be forced into the situation I'm at least going to get something out of it." Shaking his head he brought her back up and they continued swirling around on the dance floor.

Removing herself from her bed she pulled on a pair of jeans and silver tube top. Pulling all the diamond pins from her hair she shook it out. Grabbing her keys and wallet she decided she wasn't going to let the whole night be a waste. Sneaking out of the house she unlocked her car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Come on Vegeta. Why do you have to be a party pooper?" Goku whined as they stood out by Goku's truck.

"You lied to me Kakarot."

"You never would have came if I didn't."

"Exactly. I'm not going in there."

"So you're going to stand out here all night. Or is Vegeta Prince going to take a bus home."

"Never." he snapped.

"Well then I guess that settles that. Sorry we're late guys." Radditz called as he approached them with his friend Nappa. He looked up at the establishment. "Lets go then." Radditz led them inside and Vegeta punched Goku in the ribs before following.

The music was loud and he could feel everything vibrate. "Pop Lock and Drop it. Pop Lock and Drop it." They couldn't even pick a club that played good music. This had to have been Radditz idea.

They had really outdone themselves. Everything in the club was a play off the name. "Ice" . The chairs, the tables, the bar, even the dance floor all looked like it was made out of Ice. Coming on a Saturday night they had to fight their way through the crowd of people. Sitting at their table Goku offered to go get the first round of drinks.

"Yea I need 2 pitchers at table….20" Goku's attention was not on the bar tender but on one of the girls he saw on the dance floor. There couldn't have been an inch of space between her and the guy. His jaw went slack as she dropped down to the floor and then came back up. This couldn't be the same quiet girl he knew. They only time he had heard her say a word was when she was yelling at Vegeta or talking to Chi Chi.

Making his way towards her he tapped her on the shoulder. "Bulma?" She hadn't heard him it was too loud. The guy she was dancing with pointed behind her and she looked over her shoulder.

"Goku…What are you doing here?" She yelled over the music. He pointed to his ear and she rolled her eyes. Leaning up on the tips of her toes she yelled it again in his ear. He took her hand and led her off the floor and towards the table.

"Well Well Well we send him to get drinks and look at what he comes back with. Little brother I think we should send you more often." A guy with ridiculously long hair teased before taking a swig of his beer.

"Bulma this is my brother Radditz." Goku introduced as he slid into the booth next to Vegeta. Instead of making room for her to join them Radditz patted his lap and she laughed.

"Nice to meet you." He laughed as she actually took his offer and sat down. "This is Nappa, my room mate." She nodded her head acknowledging his presence. Vegeta was watching her intently. Had they invited her too, this was ridiculous. It was enough that they had lured him here to this ridiculous club.

They were talking about something or another when she felt her head start bobbing to the music. She couldn't help it anymore. That boring ball room music had nearly killed her and now that she was here she didn't want to sit still. It started with her head and then her shoulders twitched slightly. Goku laughed seeing her bite her lip. She was trying to hold it in. Holding out his hand to her he nodded his head back down to the dance floor.

"Whoa there little brother. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get the wrong idea. Beside one hot girl on your arm is enough. I think I'll handle this." Radditz yelled over the music as he stood up with Bulma. Goku blushed a bright red as they passed him. His brother was shameless. From where they were seated they had a perfect view of the floor. Goku looked over Vegeta's shoulder and watched.

"You're lucky your brother volunteered his services. Your harpy just walked in."

Let me introduce you to me friends that Heuy and Bow Wow. And I'm the Pain. Better known as teddy bend her ass down. I'm a G but you already knew that. But I bet you didn't know that I could make you Pop lock and do that.

Goku's head snapped to the door and then back at Vegeta. "Kami you scared me. Chi Chi would have had a fit if she saw me do that." He pointed his brother who did as the song suggested and bent her down. He didn't know what made him blush harder. The fact that his brother had just done that or that Bulma was still dancing with him when he did it.

"You should put your little virgin eyes back in your head boy." Nappa laughed as he took a drink.

"Shut up." Goku snapped. "I just never thought that… I didn't think… Bulma?" Nappa laughed again at his room mates brother. The boy was an idiot.

"It's always the quiet ones."

"That women is not quiet. In fact I find it hard to shut her up."

"What do you mean? I never hear her say anything to anyone other than Chi Chi." Goku frowned looking at his shorter friend.

"I have the insufferable woman in my English and my History class." Vegeta answered as he refilled his glass.

"Oh come on Veg I'm not that bad." Bulma laughed as Radditz pulled her back into his lap.

"Brother where did you find this one. I need to go there." Radditz teased as Bulma smacked the arm he had around her waist.

"She goes to our school." He looked at her skeptically.

"You go to Orange star high with him."

"Yea. His girlfriend is my friend."

"See what I told you Kakarot. Another one of them." Vegeta groaned glaring at Goku.

"Well at least you don't have to worry about her chasing you around with a tennis racket. Or putting spikes into your tires." Nappa laughed as thought of each girl and what they had done.

"No just a mean left hook." Goku slipped and Radditz looked at the girl in his lap.

"You attacked Vegeta?" She looked suddenly very interested in the napkin in front of her.

"She tackled him to the ground." Goku added and nearly choked on his beer as Vegeta punched him again in the side. He looked apologetically at his friend and then winked at Bulma.

"He called me ugly and clumsy. He told me I should put a paper bag over my head."

Radditz laughed and then looked at Vegeta. "He didn't mean it. Did you Vegeta?"

"Like hell I didn't." Vegeta laughed tipping the rest of his drink.

"I'm not ugly!" She snapped getting irritated at his amusement at what he had done.

"I said hideous."

"I'm not clumsy either."

"Well with how you're throwing yourself all over Radditz a minute ago I couldn't be sure." he snickered looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"We were dancing. Not that you would know what that was."

"I know perfectly well what it is woman."

"Two stepping doesn't count. I bet you wouldn't know what dancing was if it bit you in the ass." She mumbled the last part under her breath and took the drink that Radditz offered her.

"Kakarot move." Vegeta removed himself from the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll take that bet."

"Money on Bulma. Sorry Vegeta." Goku said sheepishly pulling out his wallet.

"Stakes." Nappa asked. He was a gambler by nature and always loved a good bet.

"None. This lesson will be free." Vegeta smirked.

Bulma stood up defiantly and made her way down the stairs. If she had to embarrass him in front of all his friends she would. She was tired of his cute little remarks. Hearing the song change over from a slower beat into something a little faster she smirked. A good beat was all she needed but when she heard the first couple bars she couldn't help but shake her head. She'd definitely be coming back to this club.

If good girls get down on the floor…tell me how low will a bad girl go. She'd probable pick it up drop it down real slow either that or she's upside down on the poll.

He hated crowds but if he put her in her place it was worth it. Pushing his way through the people he found her already starting to move to the beat. Sliding up behind her he set his hands on her hip. She looked over her shoulder with a teasing smile. This was going to be fun. Some where along the way it had turned out to be a girl vs. guy thing. She had separated from him and was with a bunch of girls across the way. Shaking his head with a small smile he looked at the guy next to him and whispered something into his ear. They guy whispered what ever it was down the line.

Radditz, Nappa, and Goku watched from their table. Upon seeing the two separate they looked at each other. "I defiantly go money on Vegeta. She's hot, and she can move but she's about to get shut out." Radditz announced confidently.

Bulma's jaw had dropped when she saw Vegeta pull his shirt off and tuck it into his back pocket. He stepped forwards from the group of guys and started break dancing. After a few seconds the three guys he was standing around joined him mimicking everything he did. "Holy shit." She whispered. She hadn't expected this to turn into a battle. When the two halves came back together she held her chin up defiantly. "That doesn't count." He laughed shaking his head as she walked away and back up to the table.

This time she slid into the booth next to Goku. Crossing her arms over her chest she ignored him when he cleared his throat. Rolling his eyes he lifted her up and then sat down with her in his lap much like Radditz had done.

"So Bulma what are you doing here?" Goku asked when he had finally recovered from the shock. Vegeta had made her sit in his lap. Vegeta who hated everyone, especially people that touched him. Especially girls that touched him. He looked at his friend confused and then at his brother and Nappa.

" I just needed to get out of my house. My aunt and uncle were asleep so I snuck out." She was drawing on a napkin with her eyeliner.

"Sneaking out eh?" Radditz wiggled his eye brows suggestively and she laughed.

"Not like that. They sent me to some stupid ball and when I got home I wanted to be alone."

"Not the best place to go then eh Cinderella?." Goku laughed as he motioned to everyone.

"Yea but everyone down there is real. They aren't trying to impress anyone else, or the paparazzi." Bulma sighed looking up from her doodling. Her phone went off and all of them looked at her. Blushing she pulled it out of her bra and looked at the caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Goku asked seeing how her eyes went wide.

"No one. I… I have to go. Now." She stood from Vegeta's lap and practically ran towards the entrance to the club.

"I wonder who it was." Goku mumbled as his brother held his hand out. "What?"

"Pay up." Goku glared at Vegeta.

"Serves you right." Goku handed the 50$ in his wallet to his brother and Nappa chuckled.

"I never get tired of seeing you three at each others throats."

Note: Sorry I couldn't help it. I like guys that can break dance. If Bulma's aunt and uncle are forcing her to be a proper lady than it only makes sense that she rebels. Where else would she go? What is the exact opposite of ballroom dancing, slow boring music, and propriety? Other than a rave and legal? A club duh where she can be sinfully bad but oh so good.


	9. Ask who?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

" " taliking

// // thinking

**BOLD** txt or note

Chapter 9 Ask who?

"B, there you are. You missed 1st hour what happened?' came Chi Chi's ever happy voice.

Sitting down in her desk she leaned back slowly. "Sorry Chi I was running late this morning." Pulling her Science book out of her bag she pulled her science homework out of it. "What did I miss?"

Chi Chi looked at her intently. Something wasn't right. Bulma didn't have the usual twinkle in her eyes. "Nothing really. We were just going over the details of the car show and tail gate party. Are you going to be able to go to the game Friday. it's the first game of the season."

"I'm not sure I have a swim meet Friday after school at 4."

"Oh well the games don't usually start until about 7. That does cut it kind of close. You meet will probable end at about 5 or 6 huh?"

"Yeah. I don't think I'd be able to get home, change, and be back. Not to mention I don't think my aunt or uncle would let me go."

"You could always come to my house after your meet. We don't live that far. You could change and be back no sweat." 18 offered sitting taking her seat.

"That still leaves my aunt and uncle."

"Hm what if you told them you were staying the night at a friends after the game?"

"You want me to stay over?" Bulma asked looked at the blond.

"Unless you're too cool to hang."

"No that'd be great. I just wont tell them I'm going to the game. They wouldn't approve."

"Not even to support your friends." 17 inturpted as he walked up with Goku. Bulma looked up at him and then at Goku. Had Goku told him about Saturday night? She looked back to 18 quickly.

"I doubt they'd care that I even have them." Bulma snuck a glance at Goku and he just smiled. He felt like a little kid that had just ate a piece of candy and trying to hide it. His brother had interrogated him all Sunday over the phone about his new friend.

"So does that mean they aren't going to your meet." Krillen asked setting his bag down on his desk. He was wearing a black jersey tucked into a pair of jeans. Looking at 18 she saw the same black jersey. They must have had a volley ball game today.

"Um no, they aren't. Who do you guys play today?"

"We're beating Suncrest." 18 stated casually as she pulled her books out and the bell rang. "So Friday after my game I'll swing by your meet so you can follow me back to my house."

"okay" she whispered as the teacher started taking roll.

A little piece of paper landed on his desk and he looked at it for a moment. //OH A NOTE!// Grabbing it he unfolded it. Squinting at the pretty cursive writing he smiled. //I like notes.// Reading it to himself he looked up at Bulma. She was passing her homework forward.

_**Did you tell anyone about Saturday night? **_

_**Was I supposed to? Sorry I'll tell Chi Chi right now **_He wrote back before tossing it back on her desk. She opened it and then turned around to look at him. NO she mouthed and he tilted his head to the side looking lost. Getting her pen she wrote _'__**no'**_and sent it back to him.

_**Is it like a secret? I like secrets. **_He tossed it back to her after the teacher turned around.

Bulma held it in her lap and read it. She couldn't help but giggle. He really was like a little kid, but he was adorable. _**What is your number?**_

//My number. Why does she want to know my number?// _**25 I'm a full back. Why? Are you coming to the game Friday?**_

He was too much some times. Unable to help her self she laughed. The teacher turned around and looked at her. "Mrs. Briefs? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of us?" She shook her head no and he resumed teaching.

_**Your cell number dork.** _He felt stupid for a minute before writing it down. He then watched as she entered it in her phone and shredded the paper. Getting up she pretended to be throwing away some old papers and with it the remains of the note.

A moment or two later he felt his phone vibrate in his pants. Reaching down he pulled it out. Flipping it open under his desk. //A TEXT MESSAGE AND A NOTE!!!// Opening it he felt stupid again. It was from Bulma.

**B: Did u tel n e 1 'bout sat nyt**. What was taking him so long to reply? Did he tell that many people? Her phone vibrated in her lap and she picked it up. Opening it she sighed in relief . That was until a note landed on the top of her desk. Picking it up she unfolded the tiny piece of paper. On it was a number. Entering it she sent a question mark to who ever it was. Goku hadn't told any one. She couldn't afford to have word get out to Yamcha and then back to her 'guardians'.

Her phone vibrated in her lap again and she opened it. **Auto God: Wat r u & my sis conspiring?** Looking to her right 17 was taking notes and reading from his book.

**B: Nothn bad.** He looked at her skeptically like. Anything that involved his sister was always bad to some degree if not down right illegal.

**Auto God: Sum how I dnt believe u.**

**B: She jus wnts me 2 stay the nyt aftr the game. Auto God? Sum 1's full of it.**

**Auto God: Dnt hate.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: Is my brother hitting on you?**

Bulma looked at 18 as she set her phone back in her lap. Apparently everyone wanted to talk to her right now.

**B: No**

**B: I'm not hatn jus b'n honest.**

**Chef Girl: The teach is watchn u**

Bulma put her phone down and decided that she would finish her work before the nosy teacher came by. Her phone vibrated in her lap a couple of times and lip. The bell rang a little while later and she packed her stuff up.

"Where's Veg. at?" She asked 18 as they walked out of the class together.

"He is in the dean's office. He got into a fight first hour with that really cute new guy. Well he's not cute anymore. " 18 corrected and Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. "Bulma what's wrong?"

"Nothing 18 I just thought Vegeta wouldn't waste his time."

"He usually wouldn't. Some one must have said something to push some buttons. Well I guess I'll see you later. Chi and I have to get to Art." Bulma watched as she continued down the hall way. Opening the door to her English class she hoped to Kami it wasn't what she thought.

Sitting down she flipped open her phone. She had three messages.

**Auto God: So ur go'n 2 watch me run Suncrest ovr.**

**B: Ur such a cocky litl shit**

**Auto God: Ha Ha I made ur pants vibrate.** Laughing she decided not to respond back. Pulling out her English notebook she started on her work. It was only when the bell rang that she remembered she had a third message. It was from Goku obviously.

**G.O.K.U: what did you do to my brother?**

**B: I didn't do n.e thng to Rad.**

The teacher started taking attendence and she passed her homework forward like she did in every class. Her phone slipped out of her lap as she leaned forward and fell onto her bag. It vibrated and she snatched it up before it was noticed.

**Auto God: Y? Bcuz we're go'n 2 win or bcuz I made ur pants vibrate?**

**B: My pants vibrate on their own**

**Auto God: So ur 1 of those types of girls**

**B: Wat! No!**

**Auto God: Well make up ur mind**

**G.O.K.U: ok but b careful. I already told him u were off limits.**

**B: quit mes'n with me**

**B: ok I'll b careful.**

"Miss Briefs? It's ur turn answer this mornings question." The teacher called from her desk. Bulma looked up at the over head and thought quickly.

"I think abortion should be legal. I wouldn't do it but there are people that need it. And I don't think it's really any one else's business what some one does to their own body. Now if it becomes a habbit for someone then I think that some one should step it."

"So it's okay to kill babies." Some girl across the class room interrupted.

"Your saying its okay for a rape victim to be forced to carry a child. Who are you to judge what is right for any one person? You are no better than the girl sitting next to you and neither am I. It should be a choice made the person it affects the most the mother."

"Well what if the father doesn't want to terminate?" Asked a guy.

"Well then I suggest he sit down and talk to his girl about all the option before they jump the gun. But you can not force some one to do something like that. It's not right."

"Alright class. This will be the topic of your homework tonight. Listen carefully. I want three questions answered. 1) Why it should be legal? 2) Why it shouldn't be legal? 3) What do you think? I want all three question answered not just what you think. You have to see things from both sides of the field." Her phone vibrated again in her lap and she opened it under her desk.

**Auto God: I lyk mess'n with u. Ur cute when u blush**

**B: I'm cute all the tym :-p**

**Auto God: Keep it n ur mouth or I'll bite it off.**

**B: u wouldn't dare**

**Auto God: Try me unles ur afraid**

**B: I'm not. :-p**

**Auto God: That's ok u just wait**

**B: I'll be old an grey**

Looking back up to the board she wrote down all the notes as quickly as she could and wrote down homework in her agenda. Marking what chapters to read with her bookmark she put the book back in her bag and listened to the class continue to debate about the topic of the day. Third and fourth hour were slightly boring without Vegeta there to aggravate her.

At lunch they met behind the gym as always. "Whoa Bulma did you have to stir up English for us." Chi Chi poked her in the ribs.

"What did I do?" Bulma asked turning away from the boy's game. "Her look it's Vegeta." She jogged up to him with a smile. "I got your homework for English and History." Ignoring her he made his way towards the pile of stuff. Dropping his bag and pulling his shirt off he headed for the field. "What happened?"

With out stopping he called back, "Ask your fiance' ... when he gets out of the hospital?"


	10. What a girl wants

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

Chapter 10 What a girl wants?

**Blue Eyed Devil: So are you coming over tomorrow after your meet?**

**B: I dnt kno if I should go 2 the game. Ur brother still isn't talkn 2 me.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: He's jus mad.**

**B: I kno that's the problem.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: I'll knock sum sense n2 him.**

**B: He wnt even let me explain wat's go'n on.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: Dnt worry 'bout it. I still cnt believe Vegeta kic'd his ass.**

**B: Y did they start fytn.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: Vegeta said he ovr heard hm talkn 'bout u 2 sum other girls. He didn't tel me wat he heard jus that it made him sic. Vegeta warn'd him 2 shut up & he didn't. They fought & aftr Vegeta had been pul'd off of him he had start'd laugh'n say'n that u were his fiance an he would say w/e he wnt'd 'bout u bcuz u belonged 2 him.**

**B: He's so full of it.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: Does that mean ur deal is off? Ur uncle wnt lyk that.**

**B: IDC**

It was Thursday. The night before the game, before her meet, and before she spent the night at 18's. She hadn't really thought much about it until 17 stopped talking to her. By staying at 18's she would also have to see him. That was going to be a very uncomfortable night. He still wasn't talking to her. After all he had been no more than a couple feet away when he announced her 'engagement' to every one. She had tried to talk to him after school and he just walked past her. Pushing all her school work the side she started getting things ready for tomorrow. The meets, the game, and what she would need to stay the night. There was a knock on her door and then her door opened.

"Oh Bulma did you hear? Yamcha is in the hospital." her aunt cried hugging her. Bulma pried herself out of her aunts arms and continued packing her stuff up.

"Serves him right." She snapped.

"What? But Bulma?"

"He had no right to go around telling everyone we were engaged and that I 'belonged' to him."

"But Bulma you are." Her aunt informed her as if it was common knowledge.

"And just when were you planning on tell me?" Her hands gripped the blanket of her bed so that she would not be tempted to hit her aunt.

"It was going to be a surprise. Aren't you excited?"

"I hope you haven't bought anything yet because I'm not marrying him." Bulma crossed her arms and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Silly child, yes you are." Her aunts voice was so sweet it made her sick. "Your uncle and I have already stared making plans for it to be after you graduate."

"Well then you better un-make them because I'm the one that has to say I do. And I don't." Bulma growled out feeling her nails bite into the palm of her hand.

"Clare what's going on up here?" Peter asked knocking on the door.

"Bulma is refusing to accept the proposal."

"There was no proposal. The both of you ASSUMED that I would be compliant. And I'm not."

"Now you listen here brat."

"NO YOU LISTEN. I'M NOT MARRYING HIM." Bulma yelled throwing her alarm clock against the wall and shattering it. "I'LL NOT BE SOME PIECE OF MEAT FOR THE TWO OF YOU TO AUCTION OFF."

He uncle grabbed a hand full of her hair and yanked her away from her bed. He raised his hand to hit her. "Remember what Yamcha and Mr. Sen said. Not the face." Bulma looked at her aunt stunned. So Yamcha had been in league with them the whole time. He was pretending to be nice so that he could win her over. Instead of back handing her in the face he punched her in the stomach.

"You will DO..AS…YOUR…TOLD." After throwing her down on the ground he kicked her for emphasis. "Now clean yourself up and make yourself presentable for dinner. Your father in law will be here soon." Her bedroom door slammed shut signaling their departure. Laying there on the floor she heard her phone vibrate again. Forcing herself to her hands and knees she crawled to the bathroom. Pulling herself up by sink she looked in her full length mirror. Lifting her shirt up slowly she could see the angry red marks lining her ribs and side.

"Great. I should have just kept my mouth shut and let them think what eve they wanted. I don't care if they had planned and paid for everything already. I would have still said no. And I'm going to say no if they force me up there now. Man, How am I supposed to compete tomorrow like this?" She winced as she bent down and pulled the healing cream out of a drawer. Slowly making her way to her bed she laid down carefully. After applying the cream she picked up her phone.

**Blue Eyed Devil: I dnt thnk ur uncle is go'n 2 jus giv it up**

**B: He wont.**

**Blue Eyed Devil: So R u still com'n ovr or wat?**

She soon found that laughing wasn't the best idea. Looking at all her stuff on the bed and her alarm broken on the floor she sighed. She'd do the rest of this later. Right now she just wanted to relax. Her Aunt would be back anytime to demand her presence for dinner.

"Okay so lets here what you have so far?' Chi Chi asked as she sat at the head of the table. Bulma pulled the same folded up piece of paper and started to read off the topics.

"I have the card board cut out of Elvis and other people. The strong man competition. You know where you hammer the little plate and see if you can make the ball go all the way up to the top. Cake walk, DDR, Dunking Booth. And I though that we could have our president, the football captain, the dean, the head cheerleader, and a couple other people rotate." That meant Chi Chi, Goku, the dean which no one liked, and Marron. Continuing on she also had "Military booth. Food at one Drinks at another. How fast can you pitch? Car smashing. Kissing Booth. Face Painting. Henna Tattoos and a couple other ones."

"Those area all great ideas. Now all that's left to do it take them to the assistant dean and have her approve them. Once that is done I'll give you a list of registered clubs. From there you take the list around to each of them and see who wants to sign up for what. See not that hard." Chi Chi laughed handing her the hall pass and pointing to the door.

On the way to her science class she had seen Marron in her cheerleading uniform. Launch at her side hanging all over some guy. She hadn't realized how many cheerleaders there were until she saw them all walking around in their uniforms. All three football teams had jerseys on and it was like every where she looked she saw one. She felt a little out of place in her black swim polo and jean shorts. That was until she came into second hour and saw 18 in a similar black polo that said Volley Ball across the back.

"GAME GAME GAME GAME!" Goku yelled merrily as he lifted Chi Chi up and spun her around. Bulma sat down in her seat before he got the same idea with her. Her ribs couldn't take that kind of abuse. She still had no idea how she was going to make it through her meet.

"Earth to Bulma." Krillen waved a hand in front of her face and she shook her head clearing her thoughts. "I asked if you were excited about your first meet."

"Not really. It's just another practice to me. I don't like to get all hyped up about it."

"Especially since the swim team sucks." Bulma looked up as Vegeta passed her and took his seat.

"With Bulma in nearly every event we're bound to move up a couple slots." Krillen defended and everyone laughed.

"Bulma hey." Her head snapped up immediately recognizing the voice. Launch was leaning against 17's desk with something folded up in her hands. "Like I was just wondering since Yamcha broke it off and all would you mind if Marron and I had a go at him." She was looking at her perfectly manicured nails not even really talking to her.

"There was nothing to break off. We weren't together. You can have him, all of him. One slut deserves another." Bulma looked to 18 silently asking if it would be okay to just jump her now. 18 shook her head no and mouthed soon.

"Hm not together. That's not what we heard." She tossed the newspaper clipping down on Bulma's desk " But if you don't want him that's fine by us."

Bulma opened the clipping and nearly knocked over her desk trying to get at the other girl. She would have been successful had it not been for Vegeta and 18 holding her down. 17 picked up the piece of paper that had been knocked to the floor in the tussle.

"Capsule Corp Heiress and Yamcha Sen set a date." It was a picture of them on the way into Melissa's ball. Launch plucked the clipping out of his hands and returned to her seat.

Vegeta and 18 let her go when they were sure she was calm. "I'll kill him." She whispered looking to 18. "I'll fucking smoother him in his sleep at the hospital." Bulma glared bloody murder at her science book too angry to do any thing else.

"Where is Bulma she isn't answering her phone?" 18 asked Chi Chi as they made their way to their lunch spot.

"She's calming down doing laps."

"Should she be doing that? She has a meet right after school."

"Goku went to talk to her." She replied as she hopped up on the wall watching the rest of the guys play football.

He watched as she dove into the water from the high dive. Her arms cut through the water forcefully and her legs propelled her forwards quickly. He could tell by the way she swam that she was still angry from this morning. Standing at the edge of her lap lane he tossed a floaty to her. Surfacing she threw her hair back and sprayed him in process. "You want to talk about it?" He asked offering her his hand.

Pulling herself out she sat on the edge. "Not much to talk about."

"Yamcha isn't letting it go is he?" He asked handing her a towel.

"No one is." She sighed as she dried her hair off.

"Now what is that supposed to mean?"

"17 and Vegeta refuse to talk to me. My aunt and uncle are hell bent on forcing me into this. Yamcha pretended to be my friend while him and his dad planned the rest of my life for me." Standing up she grabbed her bag and headed towards the locker room. "I'm tired of being a tool that every one uses to get what they want. What about what I want?" She entered the locker room with a sad look leaving him there by the pool.


	11. Story Update

Thank you to everyone who read and left a review of this story. I posted this story three or four years ago and I just re-read it. I have to say my character perception has definately changed since then. With that, I dont think it's going to be possible for me to continue writing based off of this story with these character personalities. Instead I think that I may just re- write the entire thing to fit my current perception of each character. Bulma and Vegeta will still hate each other and Goku will still be an idiot but well you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
